A Study In Pink
by ElvenWarrior9
Summary: Clara Dawes has recently been released from the Army after some traumatic events and temporarily finds work at Speedy's, where she meets AJ Holmes and her brother Sherlock. Looks like her 'adventures' aren't over after all. This is a joint Fanfic with computergeek15. Originally I wasn't going to post it but I decided to post it anyway so people will at least know Clara's back-story


Chapter 1: The Nightmares

BOOM! BOOM! The explosions of bombs and gunshots rang in my ears as I drove the British Tank onto the battlefield. It was an important mission to destroy one of the major Taliban establishments. I had been on many military missions like this before, but this time Sergeant Paluski held me to the mid-lines of the attack. My job was to ransack the buildings with the tank after the front-lines completed their first task. Next to me in the passenger seat was Frank. A man with short brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was charming and handsome in every way. We were both young. All around us we could hear the screams of the soldiers. The plan was faltering. Frank exchanged a worried glance with me then looked away. Finally he looked at me again with love and a wild passion in his eyes. "Clara." he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If I make it out alive, will you marry me?"

I did my best to hold back the tears. "Yes."

Frank leaned over and kissed me, then turned and jumped out of the tank. He landed roughly on his shoulder and writhed in pain of only a short while; he got up and ran towards the HQ Building, grenade in hand. He'd gotten hold of one of the explosives in the tank. He entered the HQ Building.

Seconds passed.

I breathed heavily.

BOOOOOM! The building went up in dust and debris.

I froze. I didn't know what to do except cry and scream so I did...

Beep beep beep. I woke up in tears and misery. It had been several years since that dreadful day. But it continued to haunt me. Even with the counseling sessions. Nothing seemed to help. I threw off the covers and climbed out of bed. Another empty day. It was a cold one too. Was the heater not working? Sure enough, it was broken. Along with the fridge and the faucet. I couldn't live in this dusty old rundown apartment forever. _If only I could get a flatshare_ I thought. I laughed at myself. _Who would want to have a flatshare with ME? _I grabbed my coat and stepped out onto the sidewalks of London, my new home. I stopped at the coffee shop and got a hot mocha and continued to Baker Street to the little restaurant, Speedy's, where I had found a job as a waitress after I was released from the Army. As I approached the door, a man ran into me. "Watch where you're bloody going." I said bitterly looking up at the man. He had dark curly brown hair, high cheekbones, and deep grey-blue eyes. He was tall too. He had this sadness and beauty about him. He was skeptical. I could tell, he was taking me in and observing me. Almost like he was reading me. There was something about him, aside from his looks, that captivated me and drew me in. I had to know who this man was.

"What's your name?" I asked.

The man raised an eyebrow. "First you yell at me then you ask for my name as if nothing bothered you in the first place, how strange."

"Yeah well, I'm just not in the best mood today. And you didn't answer my question."

The fascinating man extended his hand out with a slight smile. "Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective."

I wearily shook his hand. "Clara Dawes."

Sherlock studied me hard. "The address is 221b Baker St. meet me here at around the same time tomorrow morning."

I knew it. The cute ones were ALWAYS taken or perverts. "Excuse me, but I think I'll pass. I'm not a slut so just go find yourself another girl." I said with a disgusted look on my face walking away. He grabbed my arm and I whirled around to punch him right in the nose. His arm deflected my blow.

"That's not what I meant. You need a flatmate don't you?"

My face softened, "What?"

"We both need a flatmate, so why not be each other's flatmate?"

"But we only just met, you don't know anything about me."

Sherlock sighed, "I know that you served in the British Army as soon as you graduated high school. You didn't want to, you wanted to go to College to become a lawyer. The water in your apartment isn't working. You have a fear of clowns. And you work at Speedy's. Want me to continue?"

I fingered the pepper spray in my purse. "How do you know all of this?"

"I deduced it from you. For example, the state of your nails giveaway that you have recently been released from duty."

"OK." i was still slightly creeped out.

"You should be going. Your customers are waiting." he said walking away.

I stared after him for awhile. I would be his flatmate I decided. It's not like I had anywhere else to go. I certainly couldn't go back home. I entered Speedy's and put on my apron and got to work.

"Morning AJ" I said, putting on my apron.

"Good morning" she replied. "Who was that?"

"A potential flatmate" I told her.

"That's great! Where's the flat?"

"221b Baker Street"

"Brilliant! That's right above me!"

I sighed. "He's beautiful" _what the fuzz did I just say? I just met him! He is beautiful though...SHUT UP PRECIOUS!...Gosh I'm turning into Gollum..._

"He looked pretty cute from what I could see. What's his name?" she asked

"Sherlock Holmes" I said.

"Never mind" she replied.

"What's wrong?" I asked perplexed.

"Nothing" she said as she got to work.


End file.
